


Пламя над рекой

by Wivu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, First Time, Middle Ages, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: Жители деревни недоверчиво косились на незнакомую татарку, точно ожидали от неё какой-то подлянки, но Янга и не помышляла о таком. Мая держалась спокойно, но было видно, что ей неуютно. Должно быть, к ней и так относились пренебрежительно из-за внешности, а тут она ещё и чужачку привела, у себя поселить хотела.





	

Дети изучали её, словно тушу убитого медведя: вроде мёртв, но вдруг очнётся? Янге понадобилось приподнять веки лишь чуть-чуть, совсем незаметно, чтобы увидеть их истинно монгольские лица во власти любопытства, смешанного с настороженностью. Их было двое, и переговаривались они между собой громким шёпотом, не до конца уверенные, что она их не слышала. Шёпот их изредка перекрывался шелестом листьев, сбившихся в широкую, густую крону дерева, под которым Янгу сморило после долгого пешего пути.  
  
— Она жива? — непонятно у кого спросил первый мальчик, на чьей шее болтался деревянный медальон со следами его же, наверное, собственных зубов.  
— Жива, — ответил ему второй, на всякий случай попятившись назад (Янга уже закрыла веки, но слышала хруст и шорох лесной подстилки под его мягкой обувью).  
— Какой страшный чужак, — не то ужаснулся, не то изумился первый. — И шрам уродливый. Ещё и нос кривой.  
  
Они наверняка думали, что если Янга и услышит их говор, то ничего не поймёт, так как не знала их языка. На самом деле, та знала монгольский как родной, и нелестные слова в свой адрес вызвали у неё желание этих детей проучить. Всего лишь проучить. Не обижаться же — то было бы глупо и бессмысленно.  
  
— Подожди, — раздался голос, который, как полагала Янга, с трудом различавшая их голоса, принадлежал второму мальчику. — У меня идея.  
  
Снова хруст и шелест — он куда-то пошёл.  
  
Под веками, ранее пропускающими тусклый, слабый свет, стало совсем черно. Солнце было прикрыто грязноватым облаком, лишившим света и без того не очень-то ясный лес.  
  
На впалых щеках Янги залегли тени; розоватые губы, не видавшие влаги с самого утра, тайком выпустили прохладную струйку воздуха, сдувая с лица прядь чёрных волос, которые в тени казались ещё чернее.  
  
Когда в голову Янге прилетело что-то твёрдое, похожее на камень, её губы скривились, обнажив далёкие от чистой белизны зубы, а глаза резко распахнулись. Взрыкнув, она вцепилась костлявой рукой в одежду того мальчишки, который стоял ближе, и дёрнула на себя, вскочив на ноги.  
  
Другой с визгом бросился прочь. Недобро усмехаясь, Янга подхватила брыкающегося мальчишку на руки, рыская прищуренными глазами в траве. Рядом валялось яблоко. Зеленоватое, жёсткое, таким не жалко пожертвовать, чтобы бросить в голову чужачке.  
  
Рука мальчика с размаху врезалась в острую скулу, об которую, казалось, было действительно немудрено порезаться. Но его больше всего волновала вероятность порезаться не об чужую скулу, а об нож, который Янга вытянула из ножен на тощем бедре. Блестящее лезвие скалилось, скалилась сама Янга, помахивающая им перед испуганным лицом мальчика.  
  
Она хотела припугнуть его, не более, но тут чья-то рука в белоснежном рукаве крепко обхватила её поперёк туловища. Острый серп, молниеносно вспорхнувший к её шее, дохнул металлическим холодом.  
  
— Поставь дитя, — велел женский голос, обладательница которого затаила дыхание почти единовременно с Янгой.  
  
Та не тянула и сразу же позволила мальчику спрыгнуть на землю.  
  
— Всё в порядке, это всего лишь шутка, — безбоязненно заявила Янга, для убедительности спрятав нож обратно в ножны.  
— Шутка? — спросила женщина, однако вопросительная интонация в её голосе отсутствовала едва ли не полностью.  
  
Серп исчез, не угрожая целости важных жил, скрытых под светлой кожей на шее Янги.  
  
— Подобные шутки недоступны моему пониманию, — вздохнула женщина, выходя из-за её спины. Она была не зла, но измотана страхом за жизнь ребёнка.  
  
Облачена она была в длинную жемчужную мантию, подпоясанную белым полотном, голова её утопала в капюшоне. Единственное, что было доступно взору — это кисти её рук. Янга подивилась тому, что они были неразличимы по цвету с одеянием той.  
  
Мальчишка, позвавший женщину на помощь, вылез из кустов, цепляющихся за его одежду. По-видимому, он и кинул яблоко. Для этого ему понадобилось отойти, чтобы не попасться Янге под руку, и вместо него попался второй, рано сообразивший отбежать.  
  
— Они кинули в меня яблоко, — ради справедливости пожаловалась Янга и нагнулась поднять плод, забрав его прямо из-под рук мальчика с медальоном на шее, а вместо плода подсунула тому носок своего высокого сапога.  
  
Мальчик случайно дотронулся до её обуви и шарахнулся назад. Ему достаточно было и первого раза, когда она схватила его.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Янга вытерла яблоко краем длиннополого бежевого жилета, перетянутого ремнём, поднесла ко рту и так и застыла, когда женщина повернулась к ней лицом.   
  
Облака над головой были не так белы.  
  
— Прости, — произнесла женщина, натягивая чехол на серп, и прикрыла бесцветные ресницы. — Я скажу об этом их родителям.  
  
Раньше Ягала думала, что это её дети, но начала сомневаться в этом ещё до слов об их родителях, потому что на женщину они были совершенно не похожи. Из-под капюшона той выпадали алебастровые длинные волосы, подобные струям молока, окатившего худые девичьи плечи. У Янги не было сомнений насчёт того, что эта женщина являлась белой вороной среди жителей своей деревни.  
  
Что это: болезнь? Исключительные особенности внешности? Янга никогда прежде не встречала таких людей, тем более монголов, чьи волосы были словно смола, а кожа, по крайней мере, загорелой, но никак не такой бледной.  
  
Один из мальчишек принёс плетёную корзину, наполненную огненной календулой, под которой желтели листья горицвета, и женщина, склонившись, протянула ему руку, чтобы тот повесил корзину на её тонкое запястье.  
  
Янга потёрла лоб рукавом серой рубашки.  
  
— Я Янга, — вяло представилась она, и яблоко звонко треснуло под её зубами.  
— Меня зовут Мая, — женщина, судя по всему, травница, не спеша подошла к ней.  
  
Она стояла не далеко и не близко. Её светло-серые глаза подслеповато сощурились, и Янга прекратила жевать под пристальным, изучающим взглядом. Её агатовые всклокоченные волосы, пропущенные через два металлических кольца, грязно лоснились.  
  
— Тебе нужно помыться, — заключила Мая, перестав её разглядывать.  
  
Дерзкий мальчишка, тот самый, который решил метнуть яблоко в чужачку, выглянул из-за неё, брезгливо скривившись, и шустро скрылся, когда Янга плюнула в него пережёванной мякотью. Мая отвела взгляд, с укором произнеся:  
  
— Тамача, хватит.  
— Предоставишь мне кров? — спросила Янга, задрав голову к мрачнеющему небу, готовившемуся излиться на землю.  
  
Мая вдруг ни с того, ни с сего испуганно вскинула брови и расширила глаза, и Янга почувствовала, как кто-то пнул её сзади чуть ниже колена. Раздражённо дёрнувшись, она размахнулась и бросила яблочный огрызок в спину удирающего Тамача. Потом сорвала с ремня маленький бурдюк, в котором плескалась свежая вода, открыла и припала к горлу.  
  
— Я больше никогда не возьму их с собой, — пообещала самой себе Мая, виновато поглядывая на Янгу, которая подхватила с земли мешок со своими вещами.  
  
Та улыбнулась, одобрительно кивнув.  
  


***

  
  
Жители деревни недоверчиво косились на незнакомую татарку, точно ожидали от неё какой-то подлянки, но Янга и не помышляла о таком. Мая держалась спокойно, но было видно, что ей неуютно. Должно быть, к ней и так относились пренебрежительно из-за внешности, а тут она ещё и чужачку привела, у себя поселить хотела.  
  
Когда ветер взметнул пыль с земли, люди начали постепенно исчезать с улицы, прячась в своих деревянных домах. Янга подождала, пока Мая отведёт детей к их родителям, а после бросилась вместе с ней к её дому. Дом, кстати, был добротнее и куда лучше, чем у остальных.  
  
В стенах замер полумрак. В центре стоял стол, на котором Мая оставила корзину, а вкруг него стояли три простых табурета. Этот дом воистину был кладезем всевозможных растений, настоек, банок с густыми жидкостями, предназначение которых Янга себе даже не представляла. Идя дальше, она задела головой укрывшуюся в тени связку сухой полыни, свисающей с потолка.  
  
Мая высвободила из-под капюшона белокипенные волосы, упавшие до лопаток, и Янга встала на месте, наблюдая за ней и отвлечённо поправляя рукой полынь.  
  
Ветер надрывно и шумно дышал за окном, грузно наваливался на стены, точно громадный, покрытый пепельной шерстью дух-монстр из степных легенд. Огонь вспыхнул во тьме, словно монстр открыл свой единственный красный глаз, и рука Маи, обнажённая до локтя, мелькнула в календуловом свете, отстраняясь от очага, горящего в арочной выемке кирпичной печи, из которой вырастал дымоход. В маленьких нишах печи сушились травы.  
  
Янга глядела словно околдованная. На краю сознания, не достигая центра, притаилась мысль: а не ведьма ли была перед ней? Потому что только ведьмы могли приковывать к себе чужой взгляд столь незамысловатыми действиями.  
  
Мая распустила белое полотно на своей талии, сняла мантию, под которой была чёрная юбка и заправленная белесая рубашка, и повесила её на деревянный крючок над приземистой кроватью.  
  
— Иди, набери себе воды, — сказала она, указав на дверь.  
— А как же нагреть? — недоумённо спросила Янга.  
— Сначала набери, — повернув ручку и слегка приоткрыв дверь для неё, Мая ушла к печи.  
  
Янга вошла в комнату, где стояла низкая деревянная купель, внутри которой стояла перегородка, отделявшая железную печь с узковатым дымоходом от той части, в которой должна находиться вода. Воду брать нужно было из бочки, достаточно широкой для того, чтобы в неё можно было засунуть ведро.  
  
Было слишком темно, поэтому Янга открыла дверь настежь, впустив немного света. Взяв деревянное ведро, схваченное металлическими обручами, она принялась черпать им воду и выплёскивать её в купель.  
  


***

  
  
Отсидевшись в горячей воде в кромешной темноте, за закрытой дверью, под смутный вой ветра, Янга надела лишь рубашку и холщовые штаны, ступая по полу босыми ногами. Сапоги остались в комнате с купелью, с ними же и её длиннополый жилет.  
  
В сумраке она разглядела лёгкий, белесый дымок над столом, на котором расположились две деревянные миски. Под носом гулял запах щавеля и жареного лука. Подойдя к столу, Янга обнаружила, что миски были наполнены какой-то зелёной, вкусно пахнущей, но жижей. Ни хлеба, ни мяса, только эта жижа. Но желудок завывал едва не в тон ветру, и Янга приземлилась на табурет, уныло помешав ложкой кашицу. Её пальцы сжимали кольца, которые она сняла перед тем, как помыть голову.  
  
— Щавелевое пюре, — пояснила Мая, идя к ней с кожаным мешочком в руке. — Подожди, протяни руки.  
  
Озадаченно выгнув чёрную бровь, Янга положила кольца на стол и вытянула вперёд обветренные, шелушащиеся длинные ладони, на которые Мая наложила немного густой, жирной жидкости молочного цвета.  
  
— Разотри этот крем, — тихо подсказала она, заходя за её спину.  
  
Янга послушалась, хотя делать это, несмотря на тонкий, приятный аромат, было на редкость противно, как если бы она растирала по рукам гной. Что странно, ведь порыться во внутренностях убитого животного она была не против, а это было гораздо более отвратительно.  
  
Янга услышала смешок и почувствовала, как невесомая ладонь опустилась на её плечо.  
  
— Не бойся, — сказала Мая, заметив, с какой неохотой та втирала крем.  
  
Янга развернулась к ней всем телом, подняла голову, и голубые, как толстый лёд, глаза вникли в чужое бескровное умиляющееся лицо.  
  
— Я не боюсь, — спокойно возразила она, став тереть ладонями интенсивнее, чтобы крем быстрее исчез. — Оно мерзкое. Для чего это вообще?  
— Подожди немного, увидишь, — с этими словами Мая нырнула пальцем в мешочек, обмакнула в крем и провела его кончиком по шраму, пересекающему слегка смещённую спинку орлиного носа Янги. — Был перелом?  
  
Янга утверждающе кивнула.  
  
Гостеприимство Маи приятно удивляло. Так же, как и её прикосновения, в разы мягче сенных копен, на которых Янга ночевала. Той чудилось, будто ладонь Маи растворялась в её коже, впитывалась вместе с кремом, отвратительность которого сошла на нет.  
  
Мая взяла её ладонь, насквозь пронизанную знакомыми ароматами, и прижала к её собственной щеке.  
  
— Мягче? — спросила она, чуть опустив стройное туловище вперёд. — Чувствуешь, они уже не такие сухие?  
  
Губы Янги растеклись в блаженной улыбке, приоткрывающей зубы. Она перевернула свою ладонь и обвила пальцами ладонь Маи.  
  
— Так вот что, — поняла она. — Ты этим зарабатываешь?  
— Да, но помимо этого я занимаюсь траволечением, — Мая замолчала, загипнотизировано смотря на их обнявшиеся ладони.  
  
Ветер за стенами раздувался, словно кожаные мехи.  
  
Спустя некоторое время странного молчания, сопровождавшегося лишь обменом взглядами, Янга ощутила, как ладонь Маи выскользнула из её пальцев, словно кусок масла.  
  
— Ешь, — шёпотом сказала та и села на другой табурет.  
  


***

  
  
К утру невидимый дух-монстр уснул, вместо него начала бодрствовать Янга. А бушевать она могла похлеще него, только вот причины для буйства пока не находилось.  
  
Очаг был погашен Маей до того, как они легли спать: она на кровати, Янга на плоском, набитом хрустящей соломой тюфяке возле печи. Ей не привыкать к таким условиям, что уж там.  
  
Янге чудилось, что Мая, перед тем, как уснуть, долго смотрела на неё, лежавшую на спине со сложенными на животе руками. И только один раз тишина была прервана — когда та пожелала ей спокойной ночи. Но и после этой фразы, казалось, продолжала смотреть. До тех пор, пока усталость не закрыла веки.  
  
Тогда Янга приподнялась на локтях, и взгляд её, продираясь сквозь тьму, как сквозь заросли осоки, достиг расслабленного, мягкого лица. Тут ей захотелось перебраться на кровать к Мае, не ради большего комфорта, но ради тепла, хотя его и так было предостаточно — в этом-то и состояла вся неясность.  
  
После Янга не думала об этом.  
  
Она прислушалась к голосам, что разбудили её. Один из них — определённо голос Маи, второй — гудящий, настойчивый, мужской.  
  
Из открытой двери в дом на цыпочках прокрадывались утренняя прохлада с запахом дождя и болезненный, вялый свет.  
  
— Ты получил отказ от моего отца, теперь хочешь получить его лично от меня, Бадма?  
  
Янга подняла голову, чтобы видеть узкую спину Маи в проёме двери и какого-то монгола, упёрто стоявшего перед порогом. Мая готова была отпрянуть в том случае, если эта встреча приобретёт неожиданный и малоприятный поворот, поэтому её нога была заблаговременно отставлена назад.  
  
Бадма вместо ответа резко выдул из ноздрей воздух, как разъярённый бык.  
  
— Я не стану твоей женой, и заставить меня ты не можешь. Понимаешь? — разъясняла Мая тоном терпеливого родителя, но голос её сквозил опаской — Бадма ведь давно не маленький ребёнок, которого достаточно просто поставить в угол, чтобы добиться от него послушания.  
  
Он был опять же безмолвен. В нём как будто сидело безмозглое животное, которое лишь следовало инстинктам и угождало своим низшим потребностям. Бадма шагнул внутрь, всем телом напирая на Маю. Иного от него ждать не приходилось.  
  
Фыркнув, Янга вырвалась из-под одеяла, схватила Маю за руку и пихнула себе за спину, с вызовом впиваясь холодным взглядом в тёмные глаза Бадмы, ответствующие ей такой же дерзостью.  
  
— Уйди, — неприязненно приказал тот.  
— В который раз он пытается заполучить тебя? — Янга оглянулась на Маю, которая растерянно хмурилась и еле заметно мотала головой туда-сюда, словно заранее протестуя против всех её ещё несовершённых действий.  
— Это третий, — глухо сообщила та, опустив подбородок.  
  
Янга сердито сцепила челюсти, возвратив свой взгляд к Бадме.  
  
— Тугодум или просто глухой? — желчно усмехнулась она.  
  
Тяжёлая рука Бадмы взметнулась, собираясь смести её со своего пути, словно паутину, но эта попытка обернулась неудачей и он, вылетев через дверной проём на сырую улицу, угодил лицом в грязь.  
  
Янга ощутила в своей руке уветливую, пытающуюся её угомонить ладонь.  
  
— Закрой дверь, — попросила Мая.  
  
Но Янга стиснула на мгновение её ладонь, прежде чем отпустить и, выхватив нож из ножен, выйти на улицу. Босую стопу, уже испачканную в разведённой дождевой водой земле, она впечатала в покрытый чернильно-чёрными волосами затылок Бадмы. Потом, чуть отступив назад, замахнулась, и лезвие её ножа, словно сокол, спикировала вниз, выкусывая плоть из задней части чужой лодыжки. Вскинув голову, Бадма заорал.  
  
Мая вцепилась пальцами в туловище Янги, силясь её оттащить, но поздно.  
  
— Нельзя, Янга, — взволнованным полушёпотом повторяла она, хотя это было уже бесполезно: Янга уже сделала то, что хотела, Бадма лежал тут, раненный и совершенно униженный, прохожие люди, наблюдавшие эту картину, насупились, словно Янга нанесла рану лично каждому из них.  
— Выгони её! — призвал кто-то, на кого Мая не смотрела и смотреть не собиралась. — Выгони!  
  
Они же сами видели — виноват Бадма. Так с какой стати все обвинения и упрёки обрушились на Янгу?  
  
Мая зарыла кончик носа в распущенные вороные волосы, обвила руки вокруг талии под грубой рубашкой, прильнула к вспотевшей спине и бросила уязвлённый взгляд в сторону людей, призывы которых были напрочь лишены справедливости. Она обнимала Янгу словно соломенную куклу, которую у неё хотели отнять. Отдавать она её, естественно, не намеревалась.  
  
— Он это… — Янга направила кончик будто бы сочащегося кровью ножа на Бадму, который уползал отсюда на руках, рыча и воя от боли, — заслужил своим упрямством.  
— Тебе ещё за это воздастся! — ответили ей.  
  
Янга осклабилась, небрежно пожав плечами.  
  
Они ругались, грызли её глазами, но Бадме почему-то помогать никто не кинулся.  
  
— Хватит, иди в дом! — внезапно повысила голос Мая, разомкнув руки.  
  
На миг потупившись, точно пристыженная, Янга встала в проёме, ожидая, пока и она соберётся идти внутрь. Мая подтолкнула её вперёд, повернувшись спиной к остальным.  
  
— Дура, послушала бы нас, — сетовала одна женщина.  
  
Мая вихрем обернулась, впившись ногтями в деревянные косяки.  
  
— Оставьте нас, — процедила она, попятилась назад и захлопнула дверь, оградив себя и Янгу от чужой враждебности.  
  
На дощатом полу чернели грязные следы ног, дрожала от шагов одна единственная капля крови, случайно сорвавшаяся с лезвия, которое Янга погрузила обратно в ножны. Та и не подозревала, что Мая может вспыхнуть. В глазах Янги она была воплощением терпимости, спокойствия. Такой бы сидеть в совете, порядок в деревне наводить. Однако гнев в ней горел недолго.  
  
— Слушай меня, — вымученного проговорила Мая, смотря на грязные следы на полу.  
  
Казалось, это чувство испило её до дна, лишив энергии.  
  
— Как скажешь, — не стала возражать Янга, выглядела она немного обескураженно.  
  
Мая была похожа на мудрую вожачку, поэтому та не то чтобы была вынуждена, а хотела её слушаться. Она может обезопасить Янгу от её же собственных безрассудных поступков, да только та вряд ли сумеет постоянно держать себя в узде, нет-нет да и сорвётся.  
  
— Помой ноги. Потом выгребешь золу из топки и поможешь мне сварить мыло, — говорила Мая, ища в нишах печи тряпку, чтобы вытереть замаранный пол.  
— Что сварить? — обернулась Янга на полпути к комнате с купелью.  
— Ах, ты же не знаешь, что это, — спохватилась Мая, и по её светлым, как белые речные ракушки, губам мягко расстелилась улыбка.  
  
Не тратя время на прогрев, Янга торопливо вымыла стопы в прохладной воде, обтёрла их об штаны на своих ногах, продела гущу чистых волос через два кольца и вышла. Мая достала большую кастрюлю, куда велела выгребать золу. Сообразив, что есть риск опять испачкаться, Янга расстегнула костяные клыки-застёжки и кинула снятую рубашку на табурет.  
  
Мая отвернулась, но так, что по-прежнему видела её на периферии зрения. Чужое тело было худосочным, костлявым, жёстким, подобно стволу дерева.  
  
Взяв железный совок и встав перед печью на колени, Янга застыла. Отчего-то только сейчас, вспомнив, что ещё ничего не ела, она ощутила голод.  
  
— Что с тобой? — спросила Мая.  
— Ты не накормила меня, — прямо заявила Янга.  
  
Ничего не ответив, Мая повозилась со стоящей на столе посудой и вскоре опустилась на колени подле Янги, сжимая пальцами хлебную лепёшку, которую заманчиво приблизила к её лицу. Та сразу поняла, что приём пищи придётся совмещать с работой, откусила кусок от лепёшки и полезла совком в непроглядную топку.  
  
На второй раз Мая сама отщипнула тёплую, ароматную мякоть. Тогда Янга неизбежно задела пересохшими губами нагревшиеся от неостывшего хлеба пальцы, задержав взгляд на задумчивом лице, покрытом тенью. А пальцы Маи так и зависли в воздухе. Почти призывно.  
  
Янга набрала в совок ещё золы, ссыпала её в кастрюлю и с готовностью повернула голову. И на этот раз задержала не взгляд, а губы, коснувшиеся робких пальцев. Задумчивость спала с лица Маи.  
  
Это был поцелуй. Несомненно, поцелуй, который словно бы вернул её в какую-то более настоящую реальность.  
  
Медленно пожёвывая хлеб, Янга забросила новую порцию золы в кастрюлю. Она чувствовала, что не была готова к вопросам, если они последуют. Что она ответит? Захотелось. Потянуло.  
  
Благо, Мая не задавала никаких вопросов и просто ждала, пока Янга снова повернётся к ней, чтобы получить свой кусочек хлеба. Но не дождалась, приблизила её к себе за голову, притискиваясь безвлажными, пахнущими листком съеденной мяты губами к глубоко запавшей щеке.  
  
Янга плутовато, с толикой самоуверенности улыбнулась ей. Сердце колотило чуть видимые под кожей рёбра — не так, как при азарте, не так, как когда страшно, совсем по-иному. Как-то радостно.  
  
— Бадма был плохим кандидатом, — Янга потянула измазанные в копоти руки к Мае.  
  
Та же не двигалась, не боялась, что белая рубашка будет запачкана. Но Янга рубашку не трогала, упёрлась руками в пол по обе стороны от чужих колен, заглянула в сероватые, как полынь, бестревожные глаза и примкнула к щеке Маи своей. Тяжёлый, изморённый вздох прошуршал у той над ухом.  
  


***

  
  
Янга помогала Мае с изготовлением мыла, настоев и отваров до самого вечера. В середине дня та уставила дно квадратной корзины полными банками, деревянными коробочками, кожаными мешочками и ушла распродавать всё это, оставив Янгу с поручением заварить ромашковый чай, который к приходу Маи уже остыл.  
  
Мая была единственным лекарем во всей деревне, а её отец был зажиточным человеком, поэтому жителям волей-неволей приходилось признавать её. Кто-то по-настоящему уважал её и от всей души благодарил за помощь, но это было редкостью — большинство гнушалось ею из-за внешности и опасалось, поскольку считало ведьмой.  
  
Начистив зубы берёзовым углём, Янга открыла дверь, высунула голову на тёмную улицу и, набрав в рот воды из деревянной плошки, вспомнила, как яростно чистила зубы в детстве, надеясь, что они побелеют. Но, увы, они как были от рождения жёлтыми, так жёлтыми и оставались.  
  
Прополоскав рот и выплюнув воду на землю, Янга закрыла дверь. Басовитый собачий лай стал звучать приглушённо. Казалось, будто бы он доносился из-под половиц.  
  
Мая коснулась чуткими пальцами её лица, надавила на нижнюю губу и вложила в рот свежий листочек пышущей прохладным ароматом мяты. Янга сомкнула челюсти, когда эти пальцы скользнули по её тонкой шее к подбородку.  
  
В глазах Маи томилось тепло, которое могло бы запросто растопить серый лёд её радужки, но отчего-то этого не делало.  
  
Дожевав мяту, Янга поставила плошку на стол и заключила её в бережные объятия, скрестив запястья на её пояснице. Мая впервые была так близко к ней. Янга отчётливо чувствовала, как внутри той всё билось и пульсировало, словно слилась с её телом. Но даже если бы она яро хотела слиться с ней на самом деле, то тут и высшие силы оказались бы бесполезны, потому что Мая чересчур иная. Она была подобна существу из другого мира. Существу, которое родилось из чистых, слепящих снегов.  
  
Янга думала, что их должно отталкивать друг от друга, как два абсолютно разных вида, но всё происходило наоборот.  
  
Было ли в этом что-то противоестественное? Янга считала, что нет. Даже когда Мая положила ладонь на ею шею, под гладкой кожей которой подёргивалась жила, надавила на затылок, притягивая, и поцеловала — тихо, едва ощутимо. Потом, когда тронутые ею губы довольно заулыбались — увереннее, сильнее, но всё так же мягко.  
  
Янга сквозь смеющееся дыхание прижималась к её губам, комкая пальцами подол её юбки и широкими, плавными движениями наглаживая спину.  
  
За этим она ушла из родного дома? Если бы она только знала, ушла бы намного раньше.  
  
Из её груди рвался смех. Нервный, лихорадочный, счастливый. Такой, что всё тело мелко подрагивало. Одаривая её шею и лицо нескончаемыми лёгкими ласками, Мая отстранилась и бархатно улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
Неожиданно Янга уловила звуки какого-то движения за стеной. Она кинулась к окну и остервенело ударила ладонью по стеклу.  
  
— Ублюдок! — рявкнула она вслед быстро отдаляющемуся силуэту.  
— Янга, — строго окликнула Мая, но в голосе её проступило волнение.  
  
Она подумала о том, что будет, если подглядевший за ними человек проболтается об увиденном.  
  
Янга встала к ней в вполоборота и смиренно понурилась, не убирая ладонь со стекла. Мая распростёрла перед ней руки, и та, фыркнув в сторону окна, подошла вразвалку и рухнула в её объятия, с досадой вздыхая.  
  


***

  
  
Несколько ударов в дверь нарушили сонный покой. За окном было темно, но то была не та глубокая ночная темнота. Предрассветная. Как бы не хотелось оставаться в тепле, под тонким одеялом, в непозволительной близости с горячей кожей полураздетой Янги, Мая выскочила из-за холщовой завесы, ограждающей кровать, и только слышала, как тяжело упала на матрас рука Янги, скинутая ею со своей талии.  
  
В дом к ней стучался один из жителей. Лицо его помимо тьмы омрачало тяжкое, гнетущее настроение, и Мая, рассеяв мрак глиняной масляной лампой, почувствовала себя крайне неуютно.  
  
— Бадма отошёл, — удручённо известил пришедший, заставив её сердце остановиться на долю секунды, рухнуть, подскочить к горлу и забиться в ошалелом ритме.  
  
Мая посмотрела на завесу, за которой крепким, беспробудным сном спала Янга — виновница чужой смерти, убийца поневоле. Мысль о людском гневе, об их неверном суде, ожидавшем ту, острым страхом вонзалась в грудь, но она держала все эмоции внутри. Все, кроме удивления, с трудом выжатого из комка липких, холодных чувств.  
  
— Помер, — гулко повторил посланец. — Татарка где?  
— Исчезла поздним вечером, — без промедлений ответила Мая, предвосхитившая этот вопрос, мысленно молясь, чтобы Янга не высунулась в столь неподходящий момент.  
  
Посланец посмотрел исподлобья и жестом поманил за собой. Мая в последний раз с какой-то неоправданной тоской, словно планировала не вернуться, посмотрела на завесу и последовала за ним.  
  
Трава хрустела под ногами, словно старческие суставы. Где-то в ней стрекотали сверчки. И всё. Более никаких звуков, пока они не дошли туда, где горел воткнутый в землю факел, освещавший сколоченное из сухих, кривых досок возвышение, на котором лежало испустившее дух тело.  
  
Мая стиснула зубы. Она увидела рассыпавшиеся по чужой коже пятна, которые можно было спутать с кровоподтёками, облитую кровью шею, пересечённую распахнутой глубокой раной, полуоткрытый рот, а потом отвела взгляд. Она не хотела зреть Бадму ни живым, ни мёртвым.  
  
Среди столпившихся людей выли от горя его родственники.  
  
— Говорит, татарка сбежала, — передал кому-то посланец.  
— Он мучился судорогами. Улыбался как бес, — донёсся чей-то голос за пределами света факела. — Нам пришлось прервать его страдания. Вина остаётся на чужачке.  
— Ты её сюда привела! — истерично воскликнула женщина, мать Бадмы.  
— Но убили его вы, не так ли? — Мая подняла уверенный, бесстрашный взгляд.  
  
Её слова вызвали возмущённый ропот толпы.  
  
— Мы избавили его от боли, — возразил всё тот же голос.  
— Вы убили его, — гнула своё Мая. — Вы могли бы обратиться ко мне за помощью, и Бадма бы остался жив.  
  
Конечно, она лгала. Если они говорили о судорогах, то смерть была неминуема.  
  
Снова негодование. Обладатель голоса, низкий, седеющий мужчина, встал на свет и махнул рукой, требуя тишины:  
  
— Кое-кто донёс мне, что ты, Мая, была замечена в непристойных действиях с чужачкой.  
  
Мая подобралась, стараясь не выдать тревогу, и стиснула зубы ещё сильнее. В какую-то секунду её настигло сожаление о том, что она не позволила Янге догнать свидетеля, но она быстро образумилась — тогда бы на той лежала ещё одна вина.  
  
Мая хотела воспротивиться, но её сбили с ног прежде, чем она успела заговорить.  
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись и не нащупав щуплых, нежных плеч рядом с собой, Янга открыла слипшиеся глаза и потрогала остывшую постель. Тепло чужого тела улетучилось, значит, встала Мая давно. Янга соткнула завесу кровати в сторону и обвела взглядом дом. Пусто. Тогда она надела рубашку, поднялась и раскрыла дверь в комнату с купелью. И там Маи не нашлось.  
  
А ведь рассвет только занимался. Куда она могла отправиться в такой ранний час?  
  
Янга зарылась пальцами в распущенные, растрёпанные волосы, лениво смотря на дощатую входную дверь, надеясь, что сейчас та откроется и Мая войдёт внутрь с корзиной, полной пахучих, сочных трав, подойдёт к ней и обнимет, сонную и порядком изголодавшуюся. Но время шло, а этого не происходило.  
  
Янга раздражённо ударила руками по воздуху, ощущая растущее, откармливаемое страхами беспокойство, достала свой длинный жилет, надела и застопорилась в центре дома, упорно буравя глазами дверь. Нервозно дрожащие пальцы врезались в виски, которые распирало от тишины, густым, ледяным илом вливающейся в уши.  
  
Эти люди. Насколько они ненавидели Маю?  
  
Бадма. Какими гнусными методами он готов воспользоваться, чтобы её заполучить?  
  
Всплеснувшийся в окне алый свет обжёг глаза, и это было словно сигнал, заставивший Янгу броситься к двери. Но та распахнулась до того, как её ладонь достигла ручки. Янга отпрянула.  
  
Мая?  
  
Нет. Тщедушный старик. Отец Маи, Наран.  
  
Янга едва не смела его со своего пути, едва не крикнула «прочь с дороги!», но, сквозь туман в сознании заметив, что Наран взволнован не меньше неё, взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Маю понесли к реке! — тот поднял влажные, умоляющие глаза на свою единственную надежду.  
  
И Янга, тут же вырвавшись на улицу, запрыгнула на лошадь, которую привёл с собой Наран.  
  
— Наран, куда? — поспешно спросила она, озираясь по сторонам.  
  
Трясущийся смуглый палец указал ей верное направление, после чего Янга погнала лошадь к реке. Лазурные глаза болезненно щурились, слезились от пламени восхода и разогнавшегося на бегу прохладного воздуха. Янга хрипела, губила зарождающийся в глотке надрывный крик, с безумным трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы не ударить лошадь изо всех сил.  
  
Она съехала по спуску к низине и ринулась сквозь рощу, пронзённую ярким кровавым светом.  
  
Белые волосы, белая кожа, испуганные глаза, в них — мелькнувшая надежда на спасение.  
  
Янга натянула поводья. Крик, которому она позволила вырваться, бессильно растворился внутри неё, когда Мая исчезла под толщей всплеснувшейся воды. Соскочив на землю, она взбежала на мост, хлестнула по лицу человека, вставшего на её пути, увернулась от чьих-то рук, попытавшихся её остановить, и нырнула в воду.  
  
Речная гладь выровнялась, как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
Мужчина, сбросивший Маю с моста, пихнул ногой Тамача, который колотил его кулаками, голося на весь берег. Всю дорогу до реки тот бежал за ними, захлёбываясь слезами и требуя отпустить Маю. Но кто послушает ребёнка, когда даже Нарана никто не послушал?  
  
В воде шумно плескалась рыба, мелкая речная живность шевелила тростник. Тишь, наполняющую утренний свежий воздух, тревожил только обречённый детский плач.  
  
Люди постояли ещё немного в безмолвии и ушли.  
  


***

  
  
Тамача бегом вернулся в деревню, на ходу протирая припухшие, зарёванные глаза. На его раскрасневшемся лице высохли слёзы, вместо хныканий было учащённое, загнанное дыхание. Кто-то видел, как он растормошил убивавшегося на крыльце бесхозного дома Нарана, а тот, подняв тяжёлые веки, под которыми блестели слёзы, встал и последовал за ним. Тамача скакал впереди, Наран же отставал, ведь не мог двигаться так же резво.  
  
Они пришли к тому самому злополучному мосту, перекинувшемуся с одного заросшего берега на другой. Солнце наполовину показалось из-за горизонта; клюквенные лучи пронизывали заросли тростника, рогоза, саму реку, отчего та казалась красной. Возле тропы щипала траву брошенная лошадь.  
  
Наран поднёс неплотно сложенные ладони ко рту.  
  
— Ма-ая! Янга-а! — громко пронеслось над рекой.  
  
Чьи-то мосластые руки вытянулись из глубин тростника и раздвинули твёрдые стебли. Первой, чуть согнувшись, выбралась Мая, второй вышагнула Янга, за спиной которой тростник с шипением схлопнулся. Обе промокшие с ног до головы, зато живее всех живых.  
  
Тамача захлопал в ладони, но стушевался, когда встретился взглядом с Янгой. Наран опустил руки и с облегчением вздохнул, чувствуя, как нутро покидало накатившие безысходность и отчаяние.  
  
Просияв, Мая откинула за спину мокрые, похожие на хлопковые нити, волосы и обняла его. Обняла так, что Наран почти сразу понял — его дочь больше не вернётся.  
  
— Пожалуйста, принеси вещи из моего дома. Всё, что сможешь. И приведи лошадь для меня, — тихо просила она, не размыкая объятий, словно уже прощалась.  
  
Только когда они отстранились друг от друга, Наран кивнул, пообещав, что выполнит все её просьбы, и обратился с благодарностью к Янге, недвижно наблюдавшей со стороны. Пусть это было ещё не прощание, но той было жалко отрывать Маю от родного дома и она была не так тверда в своих намерениях, как раньше.  
  
Однако Янга вспомнила всех тех людей, которые без зазрения совести обрекли Маю на смерть, и взяла с себя обещание уехать с той как можно дальше. Тем более, это не она решила, а сама Мая, ведь возвращаться было опасно и бессмысленно.  
  
Наран и Тамача ушли обратно в деревню. Прочертив взглядом безлюдную тропу, Янга вдохнула полной грудью, словно впервые после того, как вынырнула, обхватила Маю, растерянно вскинувшую брови, со спины и утащила с собой под пониклую иву. Там, под пологом вялых ветвей, сгребла в охапку, прижала к себе так плотно, как могла, закрыла глаза и тотчас затихла.  
  
Мае подумалось, что та засыпала. На самом деле, так Янга отчётливее слышала её частое сердцебиение, бывшее даже в кончиках пальцев, которые она чувствовала на своих губах.  
  
Они и вся их одежда пахли речной водой.  
  
Мая вытаскивала из спутанных копотных волос сухую траву и птичий пух.  
  
— Ты умеешь ездить верхом? — полюбопытствовала Янга, не открывая глаз.  
— Конечно, — измождённо выдохнула Мая, пристроив голову на её плече.  
  
Чужие пальцы, вцепившиеся в неё с непомерной силой, расслабились, когда Янге наконец удалось убедить своё подсознание в том, что Мая цела и невредима. Целы и невредимы они вместе. Осталось лишь отправиться туда, где ждала свобода.


End file.
